


Right Beside You

by TheImpossibleGirl



Category: Supernatural, superwolf - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleGirl/pseuds/TheImpossibleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire hadn't just taken most of the Hale family. It had also taken Dean's wife leaving him to raise their little girl on his own. Now Lydia Winchester is sixteen years old and caught in the middle as the past has come back to haunt the residents of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a Teen Wolf story for a while now and my friend Becks has recently given me the push I needed to get started. Okay so it is a crossover with Supernatural, but I couldn't resist.

The last thing Lydia had expected to find when she arrived home from school was a black Camaro parked in front of her house. She briefly wondered if her Uncle Sam had brought a new car, but her intuition told her that it wasn't him. Curiosity got the better of her as she walked inside glancing around only to find her father in the kitchen talking to a guy that she knew full well wasn't her Uncle Sam. Though she had to admit that whoever this guy was, his ass certainly looked good in those jeans that he was wearing. The sound of her father clearing his throat made her hazel eyes snap up as she smiled innocently at him. It was then that the mysterious guy turned around and Lydia realized she would know that face anywhere.

"Lydia? God, look at you!" A rare smile crossed Derek Hale's face as he took in the sight of the strawberry blonde mere seconds before he enveloped her in a hug. "When did you grow up?"

The youngest Winchester laughed softly at the comment shaking her head as she pulled back touching the dark scruff along his jawline teasingly, "About the same time you finally got hair to grow on your face."

"Ha Ha. Funny." He smirked as he let her go watching as she flitted around the kitchen.

She grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from the fridge before turning to look at her father, "So I have a date tonight. We're going bowling with Scott and my new best friend Allison. Watching him fall over himself trying to impress her is kind of hilarious."

"Lydia, how many times have we been over this? Try to be nice to the kid. Also I will rip Jackson's head off if he doesn't have you home by nine." Dean Winchester spoke softly in an oddly calm tone as he watched his daughter.

Her eyes widened as her lips twisted into a pout, "What? But my curfew is eleven on school nights! I earned that curfew fair and square."

"I know, baby, but just this once, be home by nine?" He asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose which was a common sign of him being annoyed.

Her auburn locks bounced slightly as she nodded and made her way for the stairs, "Fine. I have homework to do and calls to make."

 

Derek bit back a chuckle as he made his way outside to his Camaro. He didn't even have to turn around to know that Dean was following him. The werewolf grabbed his bag from his car and locked the car before he turned to face the older Winchester. Neither spoke until Derek finally broke the silence.

"You could of told her, you know. Lydia is a smart girl. She will find out eventually." He said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and looked at the older man.

"I know that, Derek. I just want to give her a bit more normalcy in her life before everything goes to Hell in a hand basket." Dean sighed as he looked back toward the house almost in defeat.

"She's almost the spitting image of Sara." Derek remarked as he strolled back toward the house.

_The Hale home was buzzing with activity that fateful day. Members of the Hale family, wolf and human alike, were gathered there. Sara Winchester was also there with her eight year old daughter Lydia. The girl's school day had already ended so she had joined her mother at the Hale home. With the lunar eclipse that night, Sara had wanted to ensure that the Hales were prepared for it. Her daughter simply thought they were paying them a visit. Sara and Dean had wanted to provide Lydia with as normal a life as possible so they kept the truth about the supernatural side of things away from her. Lydia's usual babysitter Laura Hale was still at school along with Laura's younger brother Derek who had stayed after for lacrosse practice unaware of the tragedy that was about to befall their family. Dean knew something was wrong the moment he arrived at the Hale home. The air was thick with the scent of smoke and he could hear the crackling of the flames. The fire was spreading quickly and he knew he didn't have much time. Then he heard it. A shrill scream that led him toward the back of the house. Without thinking, Dean kicked open one of the back doors and went inside. Smoke was filling the air so he tried to stay low as he searched for the source of the scream. As he turned a corner, he heard his wife call out his name and then he heard her cough. He made a beeline for her only to find Sara holding their little girl in her arms. Dean took Lydia into his arms covering her with his jacket and made his way back outside with Sara following him. Then he heard the worst thing ever. The sound of the ceiling collapsing and the sickening thud of a body hitting the floor._

  


It was Jackson with Lydia versus Scott with Allison at the bowling alley. Lydia and her boyfriend couldn't help being smug that they were winning. It seemed that Scott's lack of bowling skill cancelled out with Lydia's lack of bowling skill. Annoyed at their smugness, Allison took it upon herself to try to help Scott focus by telling him to picture her naked. That only served to raise his blood pressure which made his newfound werewolf abilities kick in and he got a strike. The smugness quickly wore off for Lydia and she picked up the pink bowling ball she had been using and focused on the pins before rolling a strike as well. Clearly she had only been hiding her skills to make Jackson look good. The group date came to a close a little before nine and as the girls said their goodbyes, Scott attempted to bury the hatchet with Jackson to no avail.

"Look, I know something is going on with you. I also know you don't want Allison finding out. Believe me, I will find out what you're up to and then I'll be the sole captain of the lacrosse team." Jackson smirked at Scott before walking away toward Lydia.

  


The black Porsche pulled up to the Winchester home and Jackson hesitated getting out of the car. Lydia nudged her boyfriend snapping him out of his daze and he got out walking her to the door. She leaned up pressing her lips to his for a goodnight kiss. Before they could get too far, the front door swung open revealing Derek in his dirty gray t-shirt and jeans. Lydia rolled her hazel green eyes knowing her father must of put him up to that. She gave Jackson another quick kiss and went inside shutting the door.

"Sorry about that. Your dad had to go into work real quick." He explained watching as her death stare slowly softened.

The strawberry blonde haired teen rolled her eyes again before taking in his appearance. "Doesn't mean you have to scare my boyfriend away. Oh gross! You're all sweaty and dirty. Haven't you heard of a shower?"

"Yeah, I was about to shower, but then you got home. Figured I'd make sure you got in okay first." Derek explained as he pulled his dirty shirt over his head revealing his rock hard torso.

Lydia gaped at the sight for a moment before turning toward the stairs, "Right, well, I'm fine. Goodnight, Derek."


End file.
